


Hearts In Bondage

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodora steals Stiletta's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts In Bondage

Stiletta had not expected the younger girl to be more adventurous or wild. She had not expected that she would have fallen in love with the other girl. Theodora, however, had been doing her very best to get with Stiletta. Stiletta, however, had never known that she needed to be in love with another woman. The two had spent a long time chasing one another. Stiletta often tried to one up Theodora, then found that Theodora had one upped her.

Theodora had smirked as she moved to let Stiletta into her rooms, the other woman seemed shy and timid. It was something unusual for Theodora to be the one chasing. Stiletta had smiled as she moved to kiss Theodora, finally giving in to what she wanted.


End file.
